Pokemon Evolved, A Pokemon Challenge!
by Noss
Summary: We all know Pokemon as the multiple large regions filled with monsters, all could be captured and trained, each one a possible new friend just waiting to be discovered. The landscape, dotted with forests, deserts, mountains, oceans and caves has been explored and traversed by Pokemon trainers of every kind for generations! But what if that world has had 10'000 years to evolve?


**Pokemon Evolved**

We all know Pokemon as the multiple large regions filled with monsters, whether cute or scary, big or small, awesome or lame, all could be captured and trained, each one a possible new friend just waiting to be discovered. The landscape, dotted with forests, deserts, mountains, oceans and caves has been explored and traversed by Pokemon trainers of every kind for generations. But what will become of the Pokemon world that we have come to know when it has had ten thousand years to advance and evolve?

In the year 10'048, Pokemon battles are now very heavily influenced by Technology. Pokemon can equip various weapons and armor to increase their power, learn skills unique to their species or build and use power ups to increase their potential. Each Player has a 'Pokedex', a silver ring that automatically fits itself around a finger of the players choosing. When hand that the ring is on is waved in the air, a floating holographic screen pops up with their 'Menu'*. Battles are played on 'Battle Zones', a transparent floating platform built to house intense battles of even the largest Pokemon. Each player (as trainers are now known as 'Players') owns a 'Field Sphere' that when activated expands into a 'Battle Zone'. The Battle Zone is randomized to a certain climate: 'Islands', 'Mountainous', 'Plains', 'Ice', 'Cavernous', 'Rocky' and 'Standard' fields. Each field has four settings: 'Duel', 'Match', 'Battle', and 'Skirmish'.

When a 'Fight' option is activated between players, they can choose from 5 different selections.

Duel: A 1v1 fight between two 'Fused' players. A 'Fuse' is when a Player and their Pokemon Partner (of which there can only be one) literally fuse the power of the Pokemon into the Player's body for a short period of time. The Player gains their Partner's attacks and ability, but a Player has his own stats (though they usually reflect that of their partner, ie: a person whose Partner is a Psychic type is less likely to be 'Physically advanced' and have a higher ranged stat, whereas someone with a Fighting type Partner is more likely to have a high physical prowess with little to no ranged attack power, though this varies with every Pokemon.) and can Equip three items of his or her choice. Also, while fused, the 'Player' may gain some attributes of their Pokemon's appearance (ie. hair color and/or shape (Blaziken fuse makes hair red and gives it the same shape as that of a Blaziken), body enhancement (Skarmory fuse gives the 'Players' skin metallic properties), or body addition (charizard fuse will give the player wings and a tail). Duels are carried out until one Player's health recedes into the 'Yellow Zone' (a player dies if his/her health is fully depleted. This does not apply to Pokemon.), thus ending Duel Mode and 'De-Fusing' the Players from their Partners. The winner of the Duel receives the item that the other Player put 'On the Line'. An item may only be put 'On the Line' if it is of Equal rank as the Challengers 'OtL' item. (Items ranked: E, D, C, B, A, S (lowest-E), with Legendary and Divine items being ranked X. X ranked items are not allowed to be used or put 'On the Line' in any official 'Fight'.)

Blitz: A Blitz fight is a simple Partner vs Partner battle, no Equips, Power-ups or items allowed, and the fight only ends when one Pokemon faints. The Players are not allowed to command their Partner, as it is solely Partner vs Partner.

Match: A match is a Pokemon fight that is 3v3. (In any kind of Pokemon involved fight, all Pokemon that are fighting are on the Field at the same time.) Each Pokemon is allowed 3 Equips, and the battle lasts until all three of the opponents Pokemon are 'KO-ed'. Partner Pokemon cannot participate. Battle: A Battle is a Pokemon fight that is 5v5. Each Pokemon is allowed 3 Equips and the battle lasts until all Pokemon of one team are 'KO-ed'. Partner Pokemon can participate. (This battle style is generally used for Tournament quarter, semi, and finals fights.)

Skirmish: This is a 5v5 fight between Players, in which a player has his or her own Pokemon to provide support and is 'Fused' with his or her partner for the whole Skirmish. A Skirmish field is squared, and massive. It has three lanes, the 'Highland', 'Midway' and 'Lowland' lanes. In each lane is six sentinels, three for each team. Each sentinel is different, as they are specialized by group/Gang. Sentinels defend the 'Main Bunker' for each team by firing bolts of plasma that do high levels of damage. Another three Sentinels, along with three Interceptors can be found protecting the Nexus in the center of each Bunker. The Sentinels protect the Interceptors, which need to be destroyed to be able to target the Nexus, which needs to be destroyed in order to win the Skirmish.

The world of Pokemon itself is a floating palace that resides high in the clouds, casting its looming shadow on the 'Surface World'. When a person passes the Player exam, they are eligible to enter the 'Pokemon Plateau' and become a Player. The 'Pokemon Plateau'** is massive with 100 floors, each more difficult than the last. Each floor is riddled with dungeons that are filled with Pokemon, and at the top of each floor's final dungeon is the 'Hall of Leaders'***. In each hall resides one of the powerful 'Hall Leaders'****, and to advance on to the next floor, the Player must defeat the 'Hall Leader' and earn their badge of recognition.

On every tenth floor there is an arena, in which a Tournament is held every month. The winners of the Tournament receive a rare item and a nice sum of money, the items usefulness and the money's quantity increasing the higher the floor level on which the Tournament is held. Every twenty fifth floor a Coliseum is found, which hosts the rather popular 'Gang Wars' once a year. (Each floor holds one on a different month of the year, each three months apart.) All Tournaments are showcased to the population of the surface world through live video feed as a television show, but any 'Gang Wars' Tournament is publicly showcased in each town, both in the 'Pokemon Plateau' and on the surface world, and is generally seen as a season themed festival.

The farther that one ventures into this advanced world, the more difficult and dangerous it becomes. Thus, many Players have banded together into 'Gangs', groups of Players with similar attributes, including the Pokemon type of their main Partners*5. Gangs frequently get into Skirmishes to test their strength or show their superiority over the others, and all 'Gang Wars' Tournament fights are held as Skirmishes.

It is said that any person to make it to the top of the Pokemon Plateau and defeat the 100th floor boss will be granted immeasurable wealth, and will be free of the Plateau to return to the surface world. This is the very reason for the amount of people trying to gain the 'Wealth of a Thousand Kings', and their reason for entering the 'Pokemon Plateau'. (Be creative here. Have the main characters enter the Plateau for a reason other than fame and wealth. Maybe like something along the lines of trying to find an older family member who's been reported missing, or something else.)

My only true requirement for this is that ASH CANNOT BE A CHARACTER! I don't want Ash having anything to do with this fanfic.

* By waving the hand with the Pokedex ring in front of yourself, the player Menu opens up. (See through floating touch screen.) If you really want to try out this fanfiction, but are confused by the Pokedex/Menu, watch the first episode of Sword Art Online.

** wiki/Aincrad. This is the general idea for the Pokemon Plateau.

*** Pokemon Gym

**** Gym Leaders (ie, floor 1-5 can be Brock, Roxanne, Falkner, Cilan (or one of his brothers), and Roark. The final floor boss has to be Red (and he has to be rather OP), the few floors before that can be champions, and before that the Elite four from the different regions. There should be around 100 in total, if not, maybe add in the Frontier Brains.

*5 There are gangs based around a single type (ie. fire, water, grass, etc.)

This is my challenge, I hope you can do something with it! If you want to use my idea, I only ask that you message me through Fanfiction to give me a heads up first. Oh! And if you need someone to help you proofread before you put up a chapter, I could help with that too. English is my first language, and I'm rather handy when it comes to words. I wish you luck!

-**_Noss_**


End file.
